Trial By Fire Part 1
Trial By Fire Part 1 is the first episode of the first season and the first episode overall. Summary The Golden Dragon has died and a new one must be chosen. There are only two individuals available; Ang Leung and Ling Leung, fifteen year-old twins who are both highly accomplished in martial arts and knowledgeable of the ancient philosophies of the Golden Dragon. They both start out having a martial arts workout at their Dojo as usual, accompanied by Beingal. The new Golden Dragon must be selected and everyone sets off, but not before a certain Snake sees and follows them. Plot The Golden Dragon has died and a new one must be chosen. There are only two individuals available: Ang Leung and Ling Leung, fifteen year old twins who are both highly accomplished in martial arts and knowledgeable of the ancient philosophies of the Golden Dragon. They both start out having a martial arts workout at their Dojo as usual, accompanied by Beingal. Suddenly, Master Chin arrives and tells them a new Golden Dragon needs to be selected. Master Chin also tells Beingal to travel back to her temple since she has been selected as Guardian of the Temple of the Tigers. Everyone sets off, but not before a certain Snake sees and follows them. Meanwhile, in a forest, warriors invade a temple and go right into the centre to find a statue of a Snake. In the middle of the body, they find pit full of snakes, which start to form a tower and reveals a woman. She is Cobra, Guardian of the Temple of the Snakes, and they have violated her temple. She pulls the Powerband of the Snakes out of the Snake Statue’s Mouth and empowers her band, attacking the warriors and managing to defeat them. However, before she can defeat the last one, a person appears from behind the statue who is wearing a the Zodiac sign and green clothes who reveals himself as the Zodiac Master. He immediately places a small tiny disc bomb in the Snake Statues Mouth, causing it to explode and blow all the debris towards Cobra. It pins her down, allowing enough time for the Zodiac Master to steal her Powerband from her. Back in Hong Kong, Ling cannot contain herself. She is overconfident that she will be the Golden Dragon. Ang is also certain that Ling will be chosen, which would place a great responsibility upon one of them besides great power. Soon they arrive at the Dragon Temple, entering to find themselves in front of a Dragon head with flames in its mouth. Master Chin approaches a stage in front of the head showing all the signs of the Zodiac symbols. The temple begins to glow from the mouth and reveals the Powerband of the Dragons. The Powerband chooses Ang to be the new Golden Dragon. Ling, who was too confident in thinking she was going to be the new Dragon, is bitten with jealously. Feeling humiliated, she tries to take the band away from him but has no luck. Then, the same man who took Cobra's powerband arrives with his warriors in the temple. He introduces himself as the Zodiac Master, but Master Chin reveals him as Woo Yin, one of his former students, even though Zodiac Master rejects that name. Ling immediately attacks the warriors. Master Chin keeps Ang from fighting until Ling actually defeats all the warriors and is tangled up by King Cobra Snake (Zodiac Master’s Pet). Ang then empowers the Dragon band and the new Golden Dragon fights the Zodiac Master. He is eventually defeated and the Snake Powerband now teleports itself to Ang. The Zodiac Master is now defeated, his Snake Powerband has gone, his warriors are defeated, and his plan has failed. With that, he decides to leave. Master Chin tells Ang that upon defeat, the Powerbands go to the victor, even to dark forces. He turns to Ling to tell her that the Golden Dragon has to be someone who knows the responsibility of the power and then leaves. Ling, vowing that one day she will wear that band, runs out of the temple. Characters *Ang Jouyan *Ling Jouyan *Beingal *Master Chin *Cobra *Zodiac Master Category:Episodes